


El ensordecedor ruido del silencio

by lockedin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caretaker John Watson, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, John Watson is a Good Doctor, M/M, Mute Sherlock, Muteness, Mycroft's Meddling, Non-Linear Narrative, Paternal Greg Lestrade, Protective John Watson, Sherlock Holmes Needs a Hug, Sherlock is a Mess, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Sherlock's Violin, Sign Language, Spanish Translation, Therapy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: -A veces no hablo durante días. ¿Eso te molestaría?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	El ensordecedor ruido del silencio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ranowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranowa/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Deafening Sound of Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329835) by [Ranowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranowa/pseuds/Ranowa). 



John se despierta siete minutos antes que su despertador del sábado por la mañana, enterrado firmemente bajo las mantas, y con la mano distraída de Sherlock en su pelo.

Suspira, metiéndose más bajo las sábanas durante un momento. Solo un momento suave, cálido, adictivo. La calidez es embriagadora, y la sensación casi raya con lo criminal cuando tiene que sacar el brazo lo suficiente para palpar su móvil y apagar la alarma inminente. Se queda acurrucado ahí en una bola cálida, suelta, simplemente respirando en la luz somnolienta de la temprana mañana, lentamente flexionando cada uno de sus dedos para sentir el estiramiento y el dolor en su hombro.

Luego, John se permita un único bostezo con el que le cruje la mandíbula, y se da la vuelta para enfrentarse al día.

-Buenos días-, bosteza otra vez, girando su cara hacia arriba contra la mano de Sherlock. – ¿Dormiste bien?

Sherlock está junto a él, bolígrafo metido en la boca y cuaderno en su regazo. Está totalmente despierto como de costumbre, probablemente no habiendo dormido más que dos o tres horas, pero sus ojos brillan y parece tan bien descansado como debería parecer cualquier hombre en la cama remoloneando un sábado por la mañana.

Sherlock ignora la pregunta. Como es propenso a hacer. John no pregunta de Nuevo.

Hay una mancha de tinta en su cara, una salpicadura azul justo debajo de su pómulo alto y glorioso, y John centra sus atenciones adormiladas sobre ella. –Probablemente debería decirte que dejes de traer bolígrafos que gotean a la cama-, provoca, limpiándole la cara. –O al menos dejar de morderlos.

Sherlock pone sus brillantes ojos verdemar. Y la intenta reprimir, pero ahora hay ahí una sonrisa. El más ligero de los movimientos de una sonrisa y su respuesta es chupar el bolígrafo aun con más fuerza, como un niño travieso sacando la lengua.

Tiene puesto un pijama gastado, su pelo es el resultado de rizos elásticos aplastados contra una almohada durante toda la noche, torcidos e irregulares con su mandíbula áspera con una pizca de barba incipiente, y todavía se le nota un poco de azul justo ahí en su cara. Es criminalmente hermoso, y aunque sea un cliché, encaja **exactamente** en la broma de un cabrón que sale de la cama preparado para una portada de revista.

-Voy a darme una ducha-, bosteza, presionando la cara contra el hueco del cuello de Sherlock. hay una cicatriz ahí, el final de algo curvado del cual Sherlock no tiene palabras. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que no duele. Sherlock no quiere que se le trate como cristal frágil, con guantes de seda, así que entierra la cara contra su cuello y besa el final de la cicatriz y **lo ama**. – ¿Desayuno?

Sherlock mueve el bolígrafo hacia él, todavía en su boca. Parece perfectamente cómodo y absolutamente satisfecho.

John sale de la cama, cogiendo su bata del suelo y su móvil de la mesilla. El peso en su pecho a estas alturas se ha hecho tan familiar que apenas reconoce la presión de ello mientras crece detrás de su esternón.

* * *

Han establecido algo que intenta ser una rutina de mañana rígida. Tan parecido a una rutina como Sherlock Holmes y John Watson pueden tener.

Sherlock ahora desayuna. Desde el encuentro catastrófico con Mycroft, intenta consumir al menos el número mínimo de calorías recomendadas por día. Todavía no resulta ser suficiente. No para un hombre de su ridícula estatura, y no para un hombre que se gana la vida corriendo kilómetros y respirando peleas de puñetazos y escalando paredes como un gato.

Pero come. Lo intenta. Al menos come dos veces al día. Raramente una comida completa, y ciertamente nunca una equilibrada, pero lo intenta, y eso es suficiente para que John esté orgulloso de él. Independientemente de si la razón para el cambio es una sana o no.

Ahora Sherlock come. Entre anotaciones de sus observaciones para las diferentes soluciones químicas en los matraces delante de él después de la noche mordisquea distraídamente trozos de tostada, y mientras pasa las páginas de su cuaderno da sorbos a medio vaso de zumo de naranja rico en vitaminas. Es tostada. Es tostada con mermelada y zumo de naranja. No es suficiente. Es algo.

La cocina está en silencio salvo por el ruido de Sherlock al masticar, por el bolígrafo de Sherlock moviéndose, y por los cubiertos de John.

\- ¿El experimento fue bien? -, pregunta John, dándole un golpecito con el tenedor al matraz más cercano. La solución es de color azul cielo y transparente y John tiene la sospecha de que este experimento fue un Sherlock muy aburrido determinado si podía hacer una serie de líquidos con los colores del arco iris usando solo materiales domésticos que no incluyeran colorante alimentario. -Parece que fue bien al menos. Tienes todo mi apoyo por todo lo que no incluya moho.

La cabeza de Sherlock se mueve en un asentimiento distraído. Podría ser una respuesta a John, podría ser igual de fácilmente nada por el estilo, Sherlock habiendo desconectado completamente desde hace minutos.

John traga saliva y en su lugar mueve los ojos hacia abajo hacia la testarudamente pantalla negra del teléfono de Sherlock. Tiene treinta y cuatro años, ha terminado de trabajar una semana de turnos completos y partidos alternadamente, ni siquiera son las nueve de la mañana de un sábado y no quiere nada más en el mundo que el teléfono de Sherlock se ilumine para darle algo que hacer.

_Por favor escribid_ , piensa patéticamente. _Por favor._ _Que alguien escriba. Cualquiera_.

Los fines de semana sin un caso son los peores.

\- ¿Hay algo? -, pregunta cuando no puede soportarlo más. -Tal vez—un caso, o—

Sherlock le da una mirada exasperante, destripándolo de dentro a fuera con nada más que la fuerza de sus ojos brillantes. Su expresión es absoluta y totalmente **Sherlock** , la condescendencia familiar, la impaciencia, dios, casi puede oírlo, _no seas idiota, John_ —

Afloja el peso en su pecho y es lo más cálido y ligero que se ha sentido en toda la semana.

El móvil de Sherlock vibra, la pantalla iluminándose con un brillo instantáneo, y **oh** , gracias a **dios**.

Sherlock se toma solo un momento para echarle un vistazo antes de que su cara se ilumina como si fuera la maldita Navidad. Aplaude, casi tirando su experimento con su prisa por levantarse y se va a vestir a toda velocidad con sus ojos brillando y su sonrisa como el sol.

John no necesita una explicación para levantarse. Los platos son apilados rápidamente en el fregadero y está empezando a ponerse los zapatos cuando Sherlock vuelve, botando por el piso, el Belstaff ondeando y su cara todavía brillando como un niño pequeño con un cachorro. Aplaude otra vez, prácticamente saltando y vibrando de la cabeza a los pies, y— **dios** , es hermoso. Es un cable de alta tensión que brilla y cruje e ilumina una habitación entera, y es pequeño milagro el que no se marche simplemente y se pire antes de que John haya terminado de atarse los zapatos.

\- ¡Vale, vale! -, ríe agachándose bajo la mano que intenta golpearle el brazo. -Jesús ¡ya **voy**! ¿Qué es? ¿Un diez? ¡Dile a Lestrade que la próxima vez me avise!

* * *

El caso es, efectivamente, increíble. El tipo de caso que es suficiente para que llamen a Lestrade los fines de semana es también exactamente el tipo de caso que a Sherlock le encanta. Probablemente es un poco no bueno que la tasa de criminalidad sea la mayor parte de lo que hace que John sobreviva a los días, pero eso ha dejado de importarle hace mucho tiempo.

Es un robo de arte de alto nivel, un Picasso desaparecido del palacio que tiene por casa un actor rico, aunque por la forma en la que Sherlock está rastreando la ornamentada sala, hay más en este crimen que un cuadro desaparecido. El sofá color rojo brillante afelpado probablemente cuesta más de lo que John gana en un año—al igual que la alfombra de pelo blanca, y el brillante sillón, y el candelabro de diamante—y deliberadamente lo elige como sitio donde quedarse ahora. Es el sitio más cómodo, adecuado y ridículo en la sala donde descansar los pies y observar.

Sherlock da vueltas alrededor de la escena del crimen tan efervescente como siempre, su abrigo moviéndose después de cada paso y sus rizos moviéndose con un encanto juvenil. Parece estar tan despierto y tan emocionado en una mañana de sábado que, muy francamente, debería ser criminal. Siempre será el paralelismo más extraño que John experimente porque—porque **John** está cansado, **John** está agotado, **John** está perdiendo el control, pero Sherlock—Sherlock simplemente es. Sherlock llena el espacio de la habitación tan naturalmente como siempre ha hecho, un espectáculo que es más grande que la vida. Bota por la escena, sus dedos moviéndose para trazar el corte dorado de las paredes, sacando su lupa, tocando tan suavemente a la pintura que queda en la pared, y dios, es increíble. **Sherlock** es increíble. Hace esto como siempre lo ha hecho y es tan natural para él como respirar.

Es cómodo.

Y John no sabe si eso le asusta o no.

El teléfono de John vibra en su bolsillo. No quiere apartar los ojos de Sherlock, ni siquiera durante un segundo, así que no es hasta que el detective se gira de repente hacia él cuando se da cuenta de lo que se ha perdido.

-Lo siento, lo siento—. Sherlock hincha las narices, la impaciencia brillando bajo la superficie, y John apenas puede sacar su teléfono lo suficientemente rápido. -Espera… podrías… ¿Greg? Quiere saber algo sobre el sistema de seguridad. ¿Se dispararon algunas alarmas?

-Oh. No—no, en realidad no-. Greg ojea sus propias notas con el ceño fruncido. Sherlock prácticamente vibra con impaciencia, moviéndose atrás y adelante en creciente frustración. -Nada de nada hasta que la asistenta pasó por aquí esta mañana y se dio cuenta de que el cuadro no estaba.

Sherlock gira sobre pies ligeros, caminando de un lado a otros, sus ojos botando por toda la ostentosa habitación. ahora está vibrando con emoción, un incontenible montón de nervios que empieza a escribirle a John otra vez una vez, dos veces, pero su mente está yendo demasiado deprisa y solo después de unas entrecortadas presiones de teclas del móvil simplemente lo deja.

En su lugar cruza la habitación hasta Donovan, prácticamente arrastrándola con el sin molestarse a parar en preguntar. Ella tropieza con los tacones, soltando un pequeño grito de sorpresa mientras se equilibra, pero las manos de Sherlock ya están volando y todo lo que le queda hacer a ella es seguirle el ritmo.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? No, Holmes, no podemos **arrestarle** así como así, no sin pruebas. No—

Las manos de Sherlock se mueven incluso más deprisa, prácticamente sobrepasadas con emoción. Está haciendo signos tan rápidamente que John apenas capta poco más de una o dos palabras, y ninguna de ellas son suficiente para crear una imagen coherente.

-No-, señala Donovan otra vez. -Tus deducciones no son pruebas, apenas son más que suposiciones— ¡Holmes!

Lestrade se una a John en el sofá, algunos intercambios en la conversación. Comparten una sonrisa lúgubre, pero John sabe que lo que está debajo se muestra en su cara y la sonrisa del inspector desaparece tan pronto como había aparecido.

-Nunca pensé que los vería trabajando juntos de esta manera, eso te lo puedo asegurar-, titubea, su voz cuidadosamente baja. John no sabe por qué se molesta. Es como si Sherlock ha borrado su presencia por completo en la habitación. -…entonces, ¿qué tal está?

La pregunta es determinadamente casual. Para alguien en la ignorancia, Lestrade solo está preguntando cómo le ha ido la semana a un compañero de trabajo.

John suspira, mirándose las manos. A veces le cuesta encontrar las palabras a él mismo. -Es día a día-, termina diciendo, observando a Sherlock por el rabillo del ojo. -Algunos son mejores que otros.

-Sí-, murmura Lestrade. Su mirada permanece donde el detective asesor todavía está soltando una diatriba, sus movimientos agresivos y salvajes adelante y atrás con Donovan. -Ya han pasado cinco meses ¿no?

-Seis.

Lestrade hace una mueca, un gesto pálido que parece tan malo como John se siente. No dice nada más, solo mira al otro lado de la habitación otra vez, donde Sherlock, y John sigue su mirada para mirar también.

Sherlock parece tan cómodo como siempre. Si John no lo hubiera sabido, si hubiera solo estado de pasada, entonces habría asumido que el palo con abrigo era un agente sordo, especialmente elegante. Y eso es—Bueno, se siente **horrible** odiándolo porque quiere que Sherlock esté cómodo ¿no? Ciertamente no quiere lo contrario. Quiere que Sherlock sea feliz. Y por todas las apariencias, eso es lo que es. Salta alrededor de una escena del crimen, deduciendo tan fácilmente como siempre, y John es el único que tiene un problema con eso.

Pero John mira a Sherlock ahora—lo contento que está.

Y recuerda a un ex médico del ejército, cojeando hacia un estudio de mierda y hacia la oficina de una psiquiatra, sonriéndole a Ella, y diciéndole que sí, _mi semana ha estado genial, ¿qué tal la tuya?_

Verdaderamente no puede, en lo más profundo de su ser, creer que Sherlock es feliz.

-Creo que estamos en un punto muerto-, admite a regañadientes. Probablemente no debería decirle esto a Lestrade, y ciertamente no en la escena de un crimen. Pero no es como si a Sherlock le importara. No es como si Sherlock estuviera escuchando. No es como si a Sherlock le preocupara, incluso si él sí. -No está…no me malinterpretes. No es nada **malo** , o como si estuviera preocupado, o---está bien, Greg. Está realmente bien, más de lo que yo estoy yo algunos días para ser honestos-. Se detiene otra vez, apretando la mandíbula mientras sus manos se flexionan en su regazo, una energía nerviosa suya creciendo en su interior. -Realmente, creo que eso es lo que me preocupa.

Porque Sherlock no debería estar bien con esto.

Sherlock se pasea como si sus cuerdas vocales hubieran sido arrancadas de su garganta. Mirándolo ahora, nadie tendría ni puta idea de que en su lugar había estado en una cama de hospital hacía seis meses, con un ojo negro, un labio hinchado y largas y nuevas cicatrices en su espalad, y que no ha dicho una palabra desde entonces.

No quiere a Sherlock estar contento de esta manera. Probablemente le hace ser el peor novio del mundo, y demonios, tal vez lo es. Pero mira a Sherlock, con toda su brillantez loca y ojos brillantes y el genio que mana de él con cada movimiento de su abrigo y haciendo signos de manera dramática, y sabe que él es **más** que esto. **Quiere** más de Sherlock. amaría a Sherlock incluso si fuera ciego y sordo, y tonto, pero Sherlock **no** es nada de esas cosas. Sherlock es cualquier cosa y todas las cosas en el mundo que quiere ser, y ese es el puto problema.

Nunca creerá que Sherlock quiere, o es feliz, de esta manera.

A Sherlock le cuesta, Sherlock tiene que ser arrastrado por la más ligera de las inconveniencias con un nivel de pataleo y gritos de un niño pequeño. Sherlock es, en lo más profundo, un luchador.

John no cree que esto es quien quiere ser.

-John-, dice Lestrade suavemente, la voz baja para asegurarse de que no captan la atención de Sherlock. Suena como poco incómodo, y claramente no está seguro de qué decir. -Si quieres que me frene con los casos durante un tiempo—

\- ¡Dios, no! No, Greg, los casos son geniales, en serio, ¡los dos nos volveríamos locos sin ellos! -. John sacude la cabeza, casi mareado al pensarlo. Sherlock, ¿sin casos? ¿ **Ahora**? Dios, ni siquiera quiere imaginarlo.

Greg se ríe, todavía asegurándose de ser silencioso. -Solo asegurándome. Aunque no estoy sorprendido—a decir verdad, creo que estaría más preocupado si me dijeras que necesitaba un descanso-. Le da un golpe en el hombro, de una manera muy varonil, como colegas en el pub. -Cuida de él ¿vale? No sois de ningún uso para mí si él toca fondo.

John le mira, preparado con una sonrisa sombría, pero la expresión de preocupación autentica en su cara es suficiente para suavizarle. Sherlock ciertamente lo hace difícil, con lo de estar apartando al mundo a una distancia hostil y desagradable imaginable—pero Greg verdaderamente se preocupa por él. Sherlock pretende no ser nada más que un asesor para un ascenso en su carrera para él, pero Greg hace lo que puede para cuidarle. Tanto si Sherlock lo acepta como si no.

El detective pasa delante de ellos en un torbellino, un huracán de algodón de cachemir mientras se dirige a la puerta. John no tiene ni idea de lo que se ha perdido, pero Donovan está corriendo tras él así que solo puede asumir que es algo a lo que están todos invitados. Se levanta con rapidez y sigue a la procesión, la piel cosquilleándole con la emoción del caso.

Incluso si no tienen nada más, todavía tienen esto.

* * *

Hacen una cantidad firme de progreso en el caso y terminan permitiéndose ir a casa solo cuando es lo suficientemente tarde que John puede notar que todo el equipo de Lestrade está suplicando por ello. Después de todo es su sábado también y no puede pedirles renunciar a ello por el hecho de mantener a Sherlock ocupado.

Así que se dirigen a casa con un montón de carpetas bajo cada brazo y un bolígrafo en los dientes de Sherlock,

Es un caso complicado. Incluso sin Sherlock siendo incapaz de vocalizarlo, ha visto la frustración en su cara aumentando mientras revisaba documentos en comisaría—está tan feliz como atascado y esto es seguro un caso que le mantendrá ocupado durante la semana que empieza.

Así que John no está sorprendido en lo más mínimo cuando después de pagarle al taxista y echarle un vistazo a la señora Hudson, encontrarse a Sherlock ya en su palacio mental después de subir las escaleras.

Todavía está envuelto en su abrigo y bufanda, los zapatos puestos, y la bola que forma en su sillón es, para ser justos, simplemente demasiada larga y flexible para un hombre en sus veintimuchos el cual cuida más a su violín que a sí mismo. Sus ojos brillantes están mirando sin ver a través de John, dedos largos rebotando contra sus rodillas, esa boca inteligente moviéndose.

John se queda ahí y sistemáticamente y cariñosamente empieza a grabar cada cosa de este momento, sin importar lo pequeña que sea. A absorber **cada** detalle de la ridícula escena que ve ahora mismo, y grabarla en lo más parecido que tiene él a un palacio mental.

Sherlock no había solido dejar a John estar en la habitación cuando iba al palacio. Sherlock es increíblemente activo y expresivo cuando se va de viaje a su propia mente, lo que sea que filtra lo emplea muy religiosamente en el día a día descubierto—de algunas maneras este Sherlock es más real que nada más acerca de él que volverá a ver. Por los documentos que sean por los que pasa en su cabeza, a menudo pasa sus manos a través de ellos, justo para que John vea. Las revelaciones que tiene se muestran completa y hermosamente justo ahí en su rostro inteligente.

Su boca se mueve un montón. Sus labios formando palabras, la garganta saltando mientras respira, deletreando un monólogo silencioso para quien esté ahí escuchando. Y cuando John vio eso por primera vez, meses atrás—tan **cerca** , había pensado, **tal vez** —. Había habido una pequeña brasa de esperanza prendiendo fuego en su pecho. Sherlock **todavía hablaba** , aunque fuera solo en su cabeza. Sherlock todavía tenía cosas que decir y la voluntad de decirlas, así que, si tal vez le dejara solo intentarlo, tal vez si se quedaba ahí solo como un animador silencioso para esperar y escuchar, su palacio mental le llevaría a cruzar la línea de meta—

Esa esperanza no había tomado mucho tiempo en ser extinguida.

Las palabras que sean que tiene que decir dentro de su cabeza nunca las repite en voz alta.

Estos días pasa mucho más tiempo en el palacio. Tanto si hay un caso como si no, tanto su tiene un puzle que no puede resolver como si no. John supone que no puede recriminarle eso. ¿Si él hubiera tenido un palacio mental después de Afganistán? ¿Un sitio donde su hombro y su pierna no hubieran dolido y hubiera estado libre de hacer lo que sea que quisiera sin tener a nadie ahí para verle fracasar?

Bueno, probablemente él también habría pasado un montón de tiempo ahí.

John no se molesta en intentar sacarlo. En su lugar, simplemente busca en la nevera, haciendo una cena tan rápidamente con la energía que tiene y no se molesta tampoco en intentar ser silencioso; Sherlock no puede oírle. La única vez que necesita ser cuidadoso es cuando suavemente se aproxima hasta donde Sherlock todavía sigue en su apretada bola, con un bol de galletas bajo su brazo derecho.

Sherlock mueve una mano por el aire, apartando una mosca inexistente. Luego lo hace otra vez con más vehemencia que antes y exhala como un dragón enfadado y atrapado.

John sonríe.

-Te amo, imbécil ridículo-, murmura exactamente tan fuerte como se atreve. Deja el bol junto a él y suave, cuidadosamente, levanta la mano de Sherlock hasta que está al lado de ello. Es larga, y suelta, y fuerte, sus dedos cayendo como cuerdas sueltas de una marioneta, las yemas de los dedos limpias y pálidas. Las uñas casi han crecido completamente otra vez.

Mete la mano de Sherlock en el sitio, colocando todo para que simplemente caiga suelta justo en el bol. Solo lleva unos momentos antes de que sus dedos se den cuenta de lo que están haciendo y se curven alrededor de una galleta.

Tal vez Sherlock le oye, tal vez no. Tal vez Sherlock está ahí porque necesita recordar algún hecho insignificante y diminuto sobre Picasso, tal vez está ahí porque ya no hay otro sitio más en el que se pueda sentir seguro. No tiene ni idea y Sherlock no está dispuesto ni es capaz de explicárselo.

Pero John al menos puede darle esto.

La tarde se le pasa a Sherlock con John viendo las noticias con el volumen bajo y escribiendo el comienzo de este caso. Lo que tienen gente famosa involucrada (aparte de Sherlock) siempre van fantásticamente y los ingresos por la publicidad del blog están empezando a ser un poco increíbles. Actualmente también son más fáciles de escribir, admitir eso hace que le duela un poco el estómago, pero si realmente tiene que buscar el lado positivo es que ya no tiene que pedirle a Sherlock que le lleve por sus saltos de lógica cinco veces más después de que un caso haya acabado. Ya están escritos, paso por paso para que la policía los siga, y todo lo que John tiene que hacer es copiarlos.

Hasta ahora ha conseguido mantener esto en secreto. No han existido titulares proclamando que el gran detective del sombrero ha perdido su voz; no han tenido reporteros cotillas metiendo micrófonos en su cara para intentar obligarle a hablar. Mycroft ha hecho su magia, Lestrade les da a sus agentes las órdenes, y la naturaleza de la historia hace el resto. Sería un reportero de una cualidad más alta que la basura de la prensa amarilla que suele acosar a Sherlock para darse cuenta de que solo puede significar que algo va mal si su sujeto no ha hablado en tanto tiempo.

Lo que tienen es viable. Sherlock ya no cojea. Ya no hace muecas cuando inhala demasiado profundamente y ya no está tan profundamente incómodo cuando alguien le toca sin previo aviso como para que se muestre en su cara tensa. Hizo toda la terapia física que le pidieron, aunque fue un poco como hablar con una pared, y ahora puede doblar y estirar el brazo otra vez sin dificultad. Como tan bien como puede. Duerme tan bien como puede. Hace las dos cosas y John simplemente se ha rendido en averiguar cuanto de lo que no puede hacer es por el trauma, y cuanto de ello es solo en cómo ha funcionado y siempre funcionará el gigantesco cerebro de Sherlock. toma casos y todavía brilla con puro éxtasis por el regalo de un bonito asesinato, y conoce el latido del corazón palpitante de Londres.

John le mira donde se está en su sillón. La misma imagen de quien Sherlock Holmes solía ser, examinando libros, y documentos, y artículos que solo puede ver él, sus ojos fijos brillando con emoción mientras las piezas de un puzle gloriosos se juntan de una forma que solo él puede conseguir.

Esto es viable, sí.

Pero ninguno de ellos es feliz.

La noche se hace más oscura y finalmente no hay nada que hacer salvo dejar que el día termine.

-Sherlock. **Sherlock** -. le sacude el hombro suavemente sabiendo que solo un suave movimiento es necesario para sacarle del palacio. -Sherlock. Es tarde.

Le lleva unos momentos, pero finalmente el cansado parpadeo llega. Luego sus ojos se agudizan y se centran, su azul claro fijo en los suyos.

-Es tarde-, dice otra vez, su mano deslizándose para sujetar el lado de su cuello. -Las once y media.

Sherlock parpadea otra vez todavía examinando volúmenes y volúmenes de información. Nada de ello se muestra ya en su cara, sus facciones cambian de nuevo hasta una máscara cuidadosa, contenida, pero asiente lentamente una vez, centrándose.

Todavía está todo en silencio. El piso entero está tan jodidamente en **silencio**. Es un polvo sofocante, cada ruido elegante de los pasos de Sherlock rechinándole en sus oídos, cada respiración estruendosamente ruidosa porque no hay **nada más**. Oye a Sherlock irse para desnudarse finalmente y todo es tan silencioso que puede oír el ruido de la tela incluso desde la otra maldita habitación, y John abre los grifos mientras se cepilla los dientes solo por el puto ruido.

Echa de menos la voz de Sherlock. es la voz más grave y sexy que jamás ha oído. Es tan únicamente **Sherlock** como lo es su pelo salvaje o su abrigo dramático o sus ojos impresionantes. Echa de menos como suena cuando ser ríe, cuando se **ríe** real, genuinamente, echa de menos como suena cuando está emocionado y soltando una serie de deducciones a la velocidad de la luz. Echa de menos como suena cuando Sherlock está gritando su nombre desde el otro lado del maldito piso para exigir té.

John termina de lavarse los dientes, escupe, y deja los grifos abiertos durante cinco segundos más. Cinco gloriosos y no asfixiantes segundos más.

Luego, fulminando con la mirada su propio reflejo con asco, los cierra.

-Contrólate, Watson-, espeta.

Si el silencio del piso es así de malo para él, solo puede ser incluso peor para Sherlock.

Se limpia los ojos, cuadra los hombros y sale otra vez hacia el campo de batalla.

Pasa al lado de Sherlock cuando se va a desnudar él, el detective finalmente habiéndose quitado la multitud de capas y poniéndose algo cómodo por primera vez en todo el día. Sherlock no dice nada, por supuesto, y John está lo suficientemente cansado que se pierde la expresión de su cara.

No puede perderse la mano de hierro que se aprieta alrededor de su brazo y gira a John para enfrentarse a él más firmemente de lo que podría hacer cualquier palabra.

Sherlock le mira con unos ojos que le quitan el aliento. Con voz o no, la cara de Sherlock Holmes es una de las más expresivas del mundo y sus ojos son audaces y poderosos y le atraviesan hasta el corazón.

Sherlock quita una mano, y en su lugar sube sus dedos, muy deliberadamente, hasta su propia boca. La aparta otra vez, casi como si estuviera mandándole un beso de una manera un tanto bizarra y forma con la boca las palabras.

Es uno de los pocos signos que John conoce y puede con seguridad reconocer cuando lo ve.

Un afecto cálido, doloroso, se desenvuelve en su estómago, la garganta repentinamente apretándose. Dios santo, está a punto de llorar. No. John inspira con fuerza, tragando tan apretadamente como puede, y le devuelve la sonrisa a Sherlock con todo lo que tiene en él.

Ama a este hombre. Le ama **muchísimo**.

-De nada-, le contesta.

Los brazos de Sherlock inmediatamente bajan para apretarse a su alrededor, su cabeza de rizos salvajes enterrándose en su hombro. Ya no puede ver la cara de Sherlock, no puede saber lo que está pensando o lo que siente, pero no tiene que hacerlo para saber devolverle el abrazo a Sherlock.

_Te amo,_ piensa curvando los dedos en el pelo de Sherlock. _Te amo. Háblame. Dime qué está pasando en esa gran cabeza tuya. Dime que está mal. Sherlock. Te amo._

Esta noche Sherlock no puede.

Algún día podrá.

Hasta entonces…

Esto, determina John, apretándole incluso más, será lo suficientemente bueno.


End file.
